Content is abundant, and is present in different documentation sets. However, when users attempt to search for and retrieve the content or information related to the content, using, for example, internal and external search engines, the desired content may not necessarily appear in the search results.
In general, the same information can be consumed differently by different users, and the sentiments about the information can vary from user to user. For example, the way data center administrators will consume and search for information may be significantly different from the way a chief experience officer (CXO) will consume and search for the information.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved information processing systems that can take into account different audiences for content and modify the presentation of the content so that availability and relevance of the content increases for users accessing the content.